Reversed
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Ever wonder what if Wendy was the older one and Doranbolt the younger? Well here's your answer! I didn't change much, I wanted it to be a one-shot so everything's a little squished and nothing's changed except for a few minor details.


**BlackLynx17: I was in the library reading Chibi Vampire the Novel when I got this idea. I always wondered what if Wendy was the older one and Doranbolt was the younger. The situations are reversed! Wendy is from the Council, Doranbolt is apart of Fairy Tail, Doranbolt is the sky dragon slayer, Wendy can teleport magic. And Charla is a boy exceed called Charlie (Char-lee). I think that's everything. I hope you enjoy!**

.

Reversed

.

The first time he remembered seeing her, he thought she was beautiful. Sitting alone, tucked away in a little corner of the guild by herself with a single drink and book in her hands. She was wearing a tight, sky blue tank top and some tan shorts, her long, majestic hair pulled back into a tight ponytail that day. Her name was Misty Gryder, everyone knew her name. She was a valuable mage to Fairy Tail, one of the top best making her way to S Class with her teleportation magic. She was so close last year, so close. She saw the finish line, but tripped at the end.

Doranbolt didn't know what made him do it, he found himself getting out of his seat though to go over and talk to her. His Exceed comrade, Charlie, said no complaints and went along with him. She saw him out the corner of her eyes and looked up slightly. She couldn't be certain if he was walking to her or somewhere else until he actually had walked up to her and was just standing there. She closed her book softly and smiled, placing it beside her.

"Hello, Doranbolt correct?" She asked taking a sip of her drink.

Doranbolt nodded, "and Charlie." He added.

Charlie jumped onto the table making Misty smile; reaching out she started petting the Exceed.

"He's so handsome, I love cats." She told them.

Doranbolt nodded and Misty stared up at him; she cleared her voice and asked with a smile.

"Is there something you need?"

"Ah," was his response.

He hadn't known what he was thinking when he walked over to her so he had no reason to give her. He had just wanted to meet her in person and talk to her even though they were in the same guild and he's probably talked to her before. Doranbolt just couldn't remember when though or what they had talked about.

"You're the sky dragon slayer, correct?" She asked.

"Yeah."

She hummed and nodded her head; back to silence.

"Um, I was just wondering why you're here alone when there's a party going on ten steps ahead of you!" Doranbolt blurted out.

"Because I was reading silly." Misty giggled.

"Oh." Doranbolt responded.

He bowed down a little and motioned for Charlie to come back to him.

"Sorry for interrupting your reading then."

"I didn't mind at all."

Doranbolt looked up at her and saw her holding a juice box and a carton of milk. She stood up from her seat and placed them on the table in front of him; patting his head as she walked by.

"See you around Doranbolt, Charlie." She waved behind her.

Doranbolt scowled looking at the juice box while Charlie attacked the milk cartoon. He turned around and watched her fleeting figure.

"I'm not a kid you know!" He called out to her.

Misty looked behind her shoulder, "oh really?" She asked, her tone slightly teasing.

"Yeah really, I'm almost 16!" He told her.

Almost meaning years and not months.

"16. I remember when I was _almost_ 16 and now I'm _almost_ 23."

She gave him a small smirk before teleporting out of the guild. Charlie looked up from his milk carton and hummed.

"I wonder why she just didn't teleport in the first place?"

Doranbolt pouted, knowing a reason but not voicing it.

She just wanted to tease him.

* * *

The next time he saw her it was at one of their crazy parties. She was dancing with two other guys, drunk with a grand smile on her face. He got into the party with the rest of their friends and couldn't exactly remember what happened that night. All he remembered was waking up on her shoulders, Charlie on top of his head passed out. He groaned lightly.

"You should have stuck to juice boxes kid." She giggled.

"I'm not a kid." He told her.

"Sure, you're an adult who's a lightweight then. You only drank two cups before passing out." She teased.

"Is that why you're carrying me now?"

"Yup. A guild throwing a party is no place a kid should take a nap at. I was just going to take you to my home, but I was hoping you'd wake up. Where do you live?"

"Fairy Plains."

He noticed how the dark, empty streets of Magnolia at night suddenly became his apartment complex and blinked. Wow, her magic really was something.

"Fairy Plains, safe and sound. You're welcome kid." Misty said placing him down.

Doranbolt took Charlie off his head and held him.

"Where at you going?"

"Back to the party of course, it's passed your bedtime though. Off to bed." She shooed him.

Doranbolt glared at her and Misty sighed; she teleported away and came back with a juice box.

"Here, now go inside before you catch a cold." She said.

"I'm not a kid!"

"You don't have to be a kid to drink a juice box, where do you think I got this from at this time of night?" She asked opening it up.

She took a sip before handing it to him. Doranbolt took it and pouted.

"It's warm."

"It's suppose to be warm milk, I didn't think you'd like milk though judging by your size." Misty giggled messing with his hair.

Doranbolt blushed and took a step back. Misty only laughed and smiled.

"Good night Doranbolt." She said.

Doranbolt just turned around and walked into his home. He peeked behind his shoulder and saw she didn't leave until he was inside the building. She was so weird he thought taking a sip from the juice box. He then remembered she drank from the straw which made him blush even more. He didn't change the straw though as he finished the rest of it.

* * *

After that night he purposely set out to meet her. Some days she would let them talk together, some days she wouldn't show up and avoid him. Or at least, that's what Doranbolt believed she was doing. She could have been out on mission though, not avoiding him. Doranbolt wanted to go on a mission with the girl. He didn't know why he was so drawn to her. So what if she was pretty? So what if he may have had a crush on her? So what if he thought she was beautiful?

"Doranbolt, you got it bad." Charlie said.

"Got what bad?" Doranbolt asked breaking out of his thoughts.

"A crush bro! Your crush! On Misty!" Charlie stated like it was obvious.

"I do not have a crush on Misty!" He yelled at his Exceed.

"Aw, I'm hurt."

Doranbolt froze before slowly turning around, finding the last person he wanted to see right now behind him. She was wearing a light pout on her face and generally looked hurt. Doranbolt looked back at Charlie lightning quick with a glare and pounced on him. His partner quickly sprouted wings and flew off leaving Doranbolt to chase after him on foot.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU CHARLIE!" He shouted.

"It's not my fault you said that bro." Was all Charlie replied back.

Misty sighed and shook her head at the boys, then at herself as she started to exit the guild. Doranbolt took notice and stopped chasing after his partner, sending a glare his way before running to catch up with Misty.

"Wait! I didn't mean that!" Doranbolt called to her.

Misty stopped walking and turned around, bending down so she could be face to face with him.

"You mean, you do have a crush on me?" She asked tilting her head at him.

"I don't! I mean, I don't! But I don't mean it in a way to insult you! I mean-"

Misty's laughter stopped Doranbolt from babbling on like an idiot.

"It's alright Doranbolt, calm down." She told him.

"But you left the guild, I thought you were angry at me."

"No, not at you. Never at you Doranbolt; I was angry with myself and needed to think."

It was Doranbolt's turn to tilt his head now, "why were you angry with yourself?"

Misty made a sour face and sighed out. She raised her hands and placed them lightly on Doranbolt's cheeks. Though only a child, he was not only adorable but handsome as well. It was there, Misty could see the tiny part of him. She was sure he would grow up to be a handsome, strapping man. For now though his cheeks were all squishy, no facial hair at all on her face, his nose a little pointy, his eyebrows a bit high, but Misty thought that was because he was wondering what she was doing to him. He had long eyelashes for a boy and his eyes, they were beautiful. Misty continued to trace Doranbolt's face, it turning pale to pink and then bright red. She raised her fingers to his little patch of hair, just barely covering his ears and forehead.

"You're such a kid." She giggled.

Doranbolt gripped the bottom of his shirt, "if I was such a kid, could I do this?" He asked then leaned forward.

Misty was quicker; she could have teleported out of the way or stood up or side step or fallen or something. She didn't do any of those things though. No, she just tilted her head slightly to the right and let him kiss the corner of her lips, but mostly her cheek.

"I thought you said you didn't have a crush on me kid." Misty teased with a smirk.

"I don't!" Doranbolt blushed.

Misty laughed and dropped her hands, standing up. She looked down at the little kid and smiled.

"Wanna go on a mission?"

Doranbolt's eyes widened and he forgot all about his embarrassment, "really?"

"Sure, why not? Unless, you don't want to go on one with me?" Misty asked.

"No, no, I do! I do!"

Talk about desperate. Misty laughed again and ruffled up his hair.

"Tomorrow, meet me bright and early in front of the guild. You can pick whatever mission you want and bring whoever you want. Just don't be late kid." She winked.

"I have a name you know!" He pouted at her, trying to contain his excitement.

"I know, bright and early kid!" Misty waved then teleported away from him.

When she arrived home her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed onto her carpet floor, letting her cheek squish against the carpet.

"What are you doing Wendy?" She asked herself.

This wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to happen. He was just a kid! A kid! Not even 16 years old and she was 22! That was like, like, six years different! Seven maybe!

"Wendy you're a pedophile, a cradle robber, just a bad, bad, woman." She told herself.

She couldn't stop her racing heart or the blush growing on her cheeks now that she was alone. Sure she always acted calm and collected in front of him, fun and teasing, but on the inside Wendy was just like a little school girl. Her heart would race anytime he'd be around or talk to her or smile; she was surprised he hasn't picked up on it yet with his dragon hearing.

"He's compromising your mission."

Technically, he wasn't.

"He's a compromise to your mission." She corrected.

She tried to cut him out of her life, like cold turkey, but would always find him looking around for her. It'd break her heart when she saw him give up and sometimes she would come out just to see that smile. This was getting to be too much though. He was actually falling for her, though he wouldn't admit it. Wendy was scared that she might, might, if she already hadn't, fall for him as well.

That couldn't happen though, that wouldn't happen. She wouldn't allow it too. But what was she going to do now that she had a mission with him?

* * *

"Um... Misty?" Doranbolt called out.

"Hmm?" Misty hummed at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

It was the next day and Doranbolt had picked a delivery mission. It was some girl's birthday and their grandparents wanted the gift delivered, the problem was that she lived in a village on an icy peak covered in snow. Misty closed her mouth and licked her lips.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what snow would taste like." She told him.

Charlie and Doranbolt shared a look.

"Sorry, I have the tendency to become absorbed whenever I find something I want to know about." Misty said scratching her cheek.

Charlie and Doranbolt shared a look against before continuing onwards through the snow. Misty was all smiles through the whole journey, laughing and joking, even singing for a while. She was so completely in her own little world that when she looked beside her to check on Doranbolt... she found him missing.

Misty blinked with a smile on her face then looked behind her, seeing her partners for this mission far behind her. She sighed and shook her head, teleporting back to them.

"S-s-s-sorry." He chattered through his teeth.

Misty didn't understand, he was dressed for the weather as well as Charlie. The two of them looked like they were freezing to death though. Misty sighed once again as she picked up Charlie, placing him inside her coat with his head sticking out. Doranbolt glared daggers at his cat until Misty reached out and grabbed his gloved hand with her own. She wrapped his hand around her waist and grabbed his other one, doing the same. Doranbolt watched as she leaned down, touching their noises together.

"Warmer?" She giggled.

Doranbolt felt his blood boil and his body heat up; he nodded.

"Good." She said before teleporting them to the village.

It wasn't snowing there and Misty quickly teleported Doranbolt into an inn she spotted and ordered a room to stay for the night.

"Hey! That's c-ch-cheating!" Doranbolt said.

"We were still about an hour away and I couldn't risk you two freezing to death." Misty told him taking Charlie out of her coat.

He instantly meowed and clung to her; Misty only giggled and gave him back to Doranbolt.

"Now you two go to our room and take a nice, long, hot bath while I complete our mission. And that's NOT a suggestion." She told them before teleporting off.

"I hate that magic of hers." Doranbolt mumbled as he took the key from the innkeeper and did exactly as told.

When Misty came back she saw Doranbolt and Charlie curled up in the blankets, the fire in the fireplace burning brighter than Natsu's flames at the moment.. Were they sleeping? Had she been gone for that long? Misty shook her head and walked over to the bed.

"What took you so long?" Doranbolt asked looking at her.

"Couldn't find the house, plus I stopped off to buy some food. All they had was turnip soup though." Misty said holding up the plastic bag.

"I hate turnips."

"Well they also had snow quill and rabbit soup if you want me to go back?" Misty teased.

"I'm not hungry, just cold." Doranbolt said burying himself deeper into the blanket.

Misty took off her scarf and tossed it at the kid before walking over to the kitchen table. She sat herself down and opened up her soup, taking out a book from her bag as she began reading. She didn't slurp, not at all. Must have been quiet for his sake Doranbolt thought. He wasn't trying to go to sleep now though.

"What are you reading?" He asked wrapping her scarf around his neck.

Misty froze for a second, swallowing the soup that lingered in her mouth. She sniffed and took a deep breath, there's no harm she thought. He's just a kid, she told herself. It was dangerous, she didn't want to lie to him though.

"A book about Fairy Tail." She answered.

Doranbolt's face scrunched up, "Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, how it was created, who was the masters before master, all it's history."

"Why?"

"Because I'm interested in knowing my guild's history."

Doranbolt was quiet after that as he observed the room. A lot of things were covered in fur on the walls and the floor and above the fireplace. What stood out the most to Doranbolt though was that there was only one bed.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He asked her.

Misty looked up from her book and blinked, she hadn't thought about that when she got the room. Well back then she thought the innkeeper would give them a two bed room since there was two of them.

"Don't worry about it." She told him.

"I'm wondering about it."

"Don't wonder about it either."

Doranbolt just stared at her. She looked up and stared back at him and frowned. Doranbolt didn't know what was going through his mind, he just wanted to look at her beauty. Misty sighed as she looked away, finishing her soup quickly before dumping the trash in the trashcan.

"I'm going out." She told him.

"Where are you going?" He asked leaning up.

"I expect you to be asleep when I come back. Again, not a suggestion." She said before teleporting out of there.

Doranbolt growled in frustration and closed his eyes. This mission didn't go how he planned it... how did he plan it all out though?

* * *

"Hey Kid, Kid wake up. Come on." Misty whispered to him.

Doranbolt was sound asleep though. Misty bit her bottom lip before pulling the covers off and picking him up. She held onto him before teleporting them outside the inn and away from the village. When she arrived at their destination she just dropped him in the snow. Doranbolt immediately woke up and yelled from the sudden coldness.

"Hey." Misty smiled at him.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"Thought you might want to see this." Misty told him.

"WHAT ON EARTHLAND WOULD I WANT TO SEE SO COLD IN THE MORNING?! WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO BE ASLEEP BEFORE YOU CAME BACK?! WHY'D YOU WAKE ME?! BETTER YET, WHY'D YOU DROP ME IN THE- oh." Doranbolt said when Misty turned his head up at the sky.

"Pretty isn't it? The folks around here call it the southern lights; say the same lights show in the north, but a different color. I don't know about you, but I like the green." Misty said staring at the glowing green lights dance in the sky.

She'd never admit it to herself, but the reason she liked it was because of his eyes. Looking down beside her she saw his eyes glowing, reflecting the light in the sky only making his eyes brighter. She smiled warmly at him and caught herself. She noticed him shivering though and did the bold move to walk behind him and sit down with her legs spread wide open. She grabbed Doranbolt's shoulders and pulled him down into her, resting her chin on his shoulder while her legs and arms wrapped around his body.

"Warmer?" She breathed in his ear.

"Yeah." Doranbolt mumbled, his face turning red.

He stared up at the lights again while Misty rested her eyes.

"You say they have these same lights, but in the north?" He asked after minutes of silence.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"What color are they?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

Doranbolt looked over at her, seeing her eyes closed.

"We should go see them one day."

Her eyes opened and caught his stare, "sure Doranbolt."

Doranbolt blinked, his mouth opening. "You- you called me Doranbolt!" He said.

"Did I? Sorry about that, I meant kid." She said.

"No you didn't! You said my name, you said... my... name." Doranbolt whispered as he stared into her eyes.

Neither of them broke eye contact and Doranbolt gulped.

"I was lying before." He whispered.

Misty blinked slowly and hummed.

"I do, it's true. I like you Misty." He confessed.

She smiled warmly at him and tightened her hold.

"Thank you Doranbolt."

Not the reaction he was hoping for, but she turned her attention back at the sky so he let it go. He doesn't know how long they stayed huddled together watching the sky, it felt like forever though.

* * *

She had left. Doranbolt had no idea where she went, but she was gone. The others all saw her randomly at the guild, she didn't quit, but she was now really avoiding him on purpose. Doranbolt beat himself over for confessing, believing it was the reason for her disappearance. He was only half right though. He tried catching her on the streets, following her scent around the town, stayed at the guild all day to run into her for weeks.

No luck though.

No one has seen the young sky dragon slayer so down before and tried to catch Misty for him, well at least Natsu and Gajeel did. When that didn't work because she could easily teleport away from them they tried to party hard everyday to cheer him up. Soon Doranbolt accepted it, that must have been the reason why he wasn't shocked when he finally saw her at the announcement of the S-Class Mage Tournament. She was called. He stared, but she never looked back at him.

A miracle happened then.

It was snowing as he walked home with Charlie. He stared up at the snow for a second before opening his mouth.

"Tastes like water, doesn't it?"

Doranbolt closed his mouth and turned around, finding Misty behind him. She didn't look any different, still wearing that calm face of hers with that sly smile. Charlie glared and hissed lightly at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"I want-" Misty started, but her eyes moved to the river next to them.

Doranbolt blinked and heard splashing, when he opened them back up he stared in disbelief.

"I want to know what a winter water truly is." She told him.

Charlie started laughing while Doranbolt stared at her. Misty leaned up and started swimming in the water towards the edge. She leaned up on it and stared at him.

"Please lend me your power kid." She said.

"Why'd you come back?" He asked.

"I missed you," she said, more honestly than she wanted it to come out.

"Why'd you leave then?!" He yelled.

Misty sighed and floated back in the waters.

"Don't like me kid, we can't. You don't know me." Misty told him.

Doranbolt couldn't accept that, "I do know you Misty!"

Misty chuckled, "you know an illusion of me."

"You're not making any sense!"

"Exactly."

Doranbolt growled out in frustration, Charlie laughed, and Misty got out of the water.

"I want you as my partner Doranbolt, not anybody else. Please help me." She said.

Doranbolt stared at her and for a second he saw her move. When he looked at her he noticed there was a juice box in her hand that wasn't there before.

"For old times sake?" She asked.

"Will you just leave me again?" He asked back.

"... just don't like me Kid. There's nothing to like about me that's real." Misty said coldly.

He refused to accept that as an answer.

"If you don't think of me seriously then just say so! You won't hurt my feelings! I'm a man, I can take a rejection!"

He was surprised by the hurt that flashed through her eyes.

"That's not it!" She screamed, breaking out of her character.

Doranbolt's eyes widened and Misty covered her mouth. He's never heard that voice from her, ever.

"I miss my friend Doranbolt, and my feline friend Charlie too. That's all though." She told him back in her façade.

Doranbolt stared at her, "is that all you want?"

"It's all we can be."

"That's bullshit you know, I'm only six years younger!"

When he turned 16 soon.

"That's not all there is too it, look this wasn't supposed to turn out this way. I was supposed to apologize and ask you, you were supposed to forgive and forget and say yes. What happened?"

"I love you." Doranbolt confessed.

Misty looked at him with eyes on the verge of tears.

"Don't say that Doranbolt." She begged.

"It's true though and I want you to know. I love you Misty and I've probably had since the first time we talked."

Misty hugged herself in the snow, shaking her head lightly.

"I accept being your partner, just know I'm going to make you love me back though." Doranbolt smirked at her.

"I don't think I want you as a partner anymore." Misty pouted.

Doranbolt snorted, "too bad. Now come here."

Misty looked up and saw Doranbolt holding his arms open wide for her; Charlie was flying above them. Against her judgment she walked into them and let them consume her.

"I missed you too."

Misty said nothing as she enjoyed his warmth while it lasted.

* * *

Fairy Tail has no chance of winning. Misty, no, Wendy saw that now. Her back up fleet had just been destroyed by one man... this was the end. She tried her best to get up, leaning on her elbows and staring straight ahead at the crippled figure of-

"DORANBOLT!" She screeched using what remained of her magic to teleport over to him.

She landed right next to him and started shaking him over and over until his eyes opened.

"Doranbolt, please Doranbolt, wake up Doranbolt! Doranbolt." She cried hugging him into her chest.

"Mis...ty." He whispered.

Wendy pulled him away, saw his eyes opening, and pulled him back for a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!" She cried.

"Shh, it isn't. It isn't." Doranbolt said trying to move his hand up to comfort her. He had trouble moving his body at the moment though, he had trouble breathing as well.

"It is! If I hadn't have asked you to be my partner! If I would have just chosen someone else like I was supposed to do! I missed you though, I missed you so much Doranbolt I-" She cried.

Doranbolt blinked and lifted his hand, brushing it against her cheek.

"You what?" He asked.

Wendy cried, "I'm Wendy Marvell. I infiltrated your guild to destroy it for a stupid promotion. A promotion I don't even care about anymore and have stopped carrying about since the moment, since the moment you first really talked to me."

"And why is that?"

Wendy blinked through her tears, biting her bottom lip.

"I- I can't say it Doranbolt, I just can't say it." She whimpered.

Doranbolt chuckled through his pain, "it's alright, I know. I love you Wendy." He smiled.

Wendy cried as she hugged him, the two of them forgetting about the battle that raged on around them.

* * *

"Misty-Wendy." Doranbolt whispered.

"It's over, it's ending." Wendy told him grabbing his hand.

"It's not over!" He yelled.

"IT IS! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED DORANBOLT THERE IS A GIANT FREAKIN DRAGON FLYING OVER THE ISLAND RIGHT NOW ABOUT TO KILL YOU ALL! I CAN'T LOSE YOU DORANBOLT! I CAN'T!" Wendy screamed shaking his shoulders.

"Wendy, you're not going to lose me." He whispered stroking her face.

"I am if I just leave you here. I'm going to save you Droranbolt, come with me. The Council's ship didn't sink fully, it's still afloat. I can save us." Wendy told him.

"What about everyone else Wendy?"

"I only care about you Doranbolt!" She blurted out.

Doranbolt's eyes widened and he chuckled a little, but he shook her head at her.

"My family is here and I can't just abandon them Wendy, not even for the love of my life." He told her.

Wendy started crying; she quickly wiped them away though and nodded.

"Alright, I'll save them." Wendy told him.

Doranbolt blinked in disbelief.

"I need to save you first though." Wendy said teleporting the two of them away.

"WENDY!" Dornabolt yelled, but it was too late.

"Wendy? Where did you go?! And where is the lacrima?!" Lahar yelled running up to her.

"It's too late for that! Watch him and protect him with your life!" Wendy yelled at her partner.

"Wendy, no! I want to help! Take me back with you!" Doranbolt yelled tugging at her leg.

"Who is he?! Wendy-"

"That is not a suggestion!" Wendy screamed at him.

She pushed Doranbolt off of her before teleporting off again.

"WENDY!" Doranbolt yelling running to where the island was.

Water stopped him though and he stared off at the ocean, yelling her name out.

"Brat! Get back in here before you fall off! The nerves of that chick!" Lahar growled.

His heart was racing out for her and his friends. He quickly started running around the ship looking for something to swim across on. Everything was in ruins though... he couldn't always use driftwood. He reached for a piece of broken wood and pulled it off the ship.

"DORANBOLT!"

Doranbolt dropped his wood and turned around, seeing Wendy back with-

"Charlie!" Doranbolt yelled running towards him.

He flew weakly into his arms.

"Wendy, what are you thinking?!" Lahar said grabbing her before she could leave again.

"Let go Lahar, I don't have a lot of time! I need to rescue everyone else before-"

"Your duty is to the Council first, not to that sad excuse for a guild!" Lahar yelled at her.

He screamed in pain and started hoping on one foot.

"Leave Wendy alone!" Doranbolt glared up at him.

"Little Brat." Lahar growled.

"Lahar!" Wendy screamed.

Doranbolt ignored the man and turned to Wendy, using the rest of his magic to heal her.

"Doranbolt." Wendy whispered feeling her strength return to her.

"I'm going with you, don't leave me alone." He whispered to her.

"I can't risk you Doranbolt." She whispered back.

"They're my family." He said.

Wendy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them back up she smiled kindly at him, just like the first time they talked.

"I'm sorry, I'll make sure not to leave a single one behind though." She whispered wiping his tears before disappearing.

Doranbolt reached out, but grabbed nothing.

"Idiot." Lahar said.

Doranbolt bit his lip and picked Charlie back up, going back to the piece of wood and kicking it in the sea. Before he jumped on it Lahar reached out and grabbed him, tossing him into the others.

"Lock him up." Lahar said.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Doranbolt yelled.

"Our dungeon is broken sir."

"Well then make sure nothing happens to him!" He yelled instead.

"I'm supposed to be there! I'm supposed to be there!" Doranbolt yelled.

"If she wanted you there she would have left you there! She wanted you to live you idiot! That idiot!" Lahar yelled.

"LET! ME! GO-" Doranbolt was interrupted by the giant explosion of the island.

His eyes widened as he looked back at where the island used to be.

"WENDY!" He screamed at the top of his voice until it went hoarse.

She was gone though, everyone was. All he had left was Charlie who was unconscious and unaware of anything that was happening. Doranbolt couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't function right. He couldn't register the hand on his shoulder or the arms that was pulling him into a chest. His family had just died no more than hundred feet in front of him.

Wendy was gone from his life forever.

* * *

"It's not looking good kid, there's-"

"Doranbolt."

Lahar looked over at the brat Wendy brought back with her; her final request before she left the world. How could Lahar not fulfill it with her gone now?

"What was that?"

"Don't call me kid, my name is Doranbolt or brat. Just don't call me kid." Doranbolt said with a cold voice.

It's been a week and he's been in bed ever since with Charlie. He didn't know where he was or who he was with, Doranbolt couldn't find the strength to do anything though.

"Well then Brat, there's no sign of anyone." Lahar said.

"Keep looking then."

"We are, everyone is, but that's not my job. My job is to the council and now... to you. You've made a full recovery, or at least that's what the medics have said, and can return back to Fairy Tail today if you so desire or tomorrow."

"I'm not going back."

Lahar blinked, "excuse me."

"I'm not going back, I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough; I couldn't save her or anyone because I wasn't strong enough."

"This wasn't your fault Brat, Wendy was an idiot! She knew what her mission was and disobeyed it. If she would have listened... sure this all might still have happened, but you wouldn't be feeling as heart broken as you are now!"

"SHE STILL WAS MY FAMILY! REGARLESS IF I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER OR NOT!" Doranbolt yelled.

Charlie curled up into a little ball on his lap. Lahar just stared wide-eyed at him.

"She was strong enough to save us, I wasn't. Fairy Tail can't make me any stronger, especially now that the most powerful people in the guild are gone. The Council can though. You trained Wendy here right?" Doranbolt asked.

"Where are you going with this Brat?" Lahar asked.

"Train me, make me your pupil, accept me here. I don't care, as long as I get stronger! As long as I can get stronger and protect her, protect my family!"

"There's nothing to protect! She's gone!"

"SHE ISN'T GONE! Just lost... and one day we're going to find her. Until then though I need to do this, I need to be ready for when she comes back. Train me, please!" Doranbolt said bowing his head to him.

Watch him and protect him with your life. Her final request.

"I don't care what she was to you or what you were to her. If you fail the entrance exam I'll ship your butt right back to Magnolia." Lahar said sternly.

"That won't happen sir!" Doranbolt said.

Sir? Lahar snorted, he was liking the kid already.

"I'll talk with the higher ups, it might take a while with everything that's just happened so use this time to study hard." Lahar said before leaving.

"Oh and by the way," he said before leaving, "I'm Lahar. Wendy Marvell was my partner... my only partner I ever acknowledged. If she saved you then you must be something special Brat."

"I'm a sky dragon slayer."

"Hahaha, a dragon slayer in the council. Let's see how you hold up here."

Doranbolt was left alone in the room after that with Charlie. He crawled up from under the blankets and stared at his best friend.

"Everything alright Doran?" He asked.

"Everyone's gone Charlie." Doranbolt answered, his tears all dried up.

"We're here, aren't we?"

Doranbolt looked at his best friend and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I can't return back though. I need to get stronger, to become stronger."

"I'll never leave you Doranbolt, we're partners. Where you go, I'll go." Charlie smirked.

Doranbolt smiled lightly back at him.

"... was Misty apart of everyone?" Charlie whispered.

He had to ask, not knowing anything that happened since then. He didn't wake up for the longest and when he did Doranbolt refused to say anything.

"Yeah... she's out there though. They all are out there."

"I'm sorry Doran."

"Don't be, we'll find them some day."

Charlie didn't have the heart to tell him anything else with the pure look of determination in his eyes. Instead he only nodded and grinned.

"Yes!"

* * *

"I'm very sorry for everything." Wendy bowed down.

"Sorry? Sorry?! YOU WERE MY BEST PARTNER! YOU WENT MISSING FOR 7 YEARS BECAUSE YOU STRAYED FROM YOUR MISSION! I HAD TO BABYSIT AND DEAL WITH THAT BRAT FOR 7 YEARS BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME BEFORE YOU DIED TO TAKE CARE OF HIM! EVERYTHING'S BEEN A WRECK AND BECAUSE YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR PASSWORD I'VE HAD TO REDO THE DOCUMENTS OF NEARLY ALL OF OUR MISSIONS AND INTELLIGENTS!" Lahar yelled.

"Sorry, and it was Siegrain by the way. I looked up to him in the council and never got to changing it once he betrayed us." Wendy winced.

"SHUT UP! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THAT BRAT OF YOURS! HE CAUSED ME SO MUCH TROUBLE YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT! THAT STUPID LITTLE SKY DRAGON SLAYER! HE NEARLY KILLED ME DURING TRAINING! KILLED ME! I COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD AND JOINED YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE-"

"Wait, what are you talking about? What training?" Wendy asked looking back up.

"Your little brat refused to go back home. He said he needed to be stronger to protect you when you got back and couldn't do that at home."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. Are you saying Doranbolt, he joined the Council?!" Wendy asked in disbelief.

"Passed with flying colors in every department, he's a natural."

"Well where is he?! He's sure to heard by now about our return!" Wendy yelled.

Lahar blinked, "he went back to Magnolia... must have thought you were back there as well with everyone else."

Wendy blinked as well, her heart hurting a little but also relieved. It hasn't felt like seven years, she hasn't changed like it's been seven years, but the world around her has. As Lahar continued his lecture Wendy wondered what Doranbolt looked like now. She saved him against her bitter judgment and tried to save the rest of them. The island was so big though and when she finally found them, they all had accept their fate. Wendy didn't have enough power to teleport all of them; they welcomed her into the circle. She could have teleported back herself, she could of... how could she see him again though promising to bring everyone back only to bring just one?

Wendy didn't know if she regretted it or not now that she has returned, she yearned to see Doranbolt though. Yearned. He would have grown out of his baby face by now; Wendy snorted. He was probably a full grown man now, how old was he when she left? Almost 16? So he's almost 23 now? She was 22 when she vanished, 29 now though she didn't look it.

Wendy woke up from her thinking when she felt a hand on her head.

"Well, at least you're back now. I'm sorry to say your room no longer exists, that brat of yours took it. I'm sure he plans on returning back home now that his friends have returned. I just hope you don't plan on going with him." Lahar said stroking her head.

"I don't. This is my home Lahar, not Fairy Tail. I'm sorry I compromised the mission... I couldn't help but fall hard for him though. I hope you wouldn't mind if we continued seeing each other... that is if he still feels the same after all these years." Wendy started crying.

"Wendy, that boy's been thinking of nothing but you for the past seven years. He's been through the worst amount of training, the hardest of tasks, the most toughest life a kid could have and grew up so fast just for you. All of it, for you. If he doesn't straight out propose to you the next time you meet then I'm going to be surprised." Lahar said.

Wendy giggled wiping her tears, "you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm not. You have no idea what's he's gone through for you Wendy, no idea. I'm surprised he's alive right now."

"Lahar!"

"I'm serious, I'll promise you no judgment if you promise me not to leave once you see him... or kick my ass."

"Lahar, I'm your partner. How could you ever survive without me?" Wendy giggled.

Lahar smiled back and pulled her in for a hug, "I think I've been doing just fine for these past years. God I've missed you though Wendy."

"It feels like I saw you only minutes ago, but I missed you too Lahar."

Their moment was broken by a gust of wind in the air; they were inside a building though with no windows down this hallway. How could wind get in?

"I know for a fact that you aren't touching my girl before I have, Lahar."

Wendy's eyes widened at the deep, muscular voice. It was no way the same as the small, kiddy one she was so used to. She was paralyzed in Lahar's chest, then just paralyzed where she stood when Lahar pulled away.

"Doranbolt, I thought you were heading to Magnolia right now?" Lahar asked.

"I was until I heard THAT WENDY WAS HERE! HOW COULD YOU KEEP THAT INFORMATION FROM ME?!"

"What? I thought you'd want to see your friends first."

"YOU TOLD ME WENDY WOULD BE AT FAIRY TAIL!"

"LAHAR!" Wendy screamed getting into the conversation.

When she turned, she didn't see Lahar and she didn't see Doranbolt. She saw someone else, someone different. Someone she didn't know. This someone though saw Wendy exactly as she was and used to be. Lahar didn't seem to exist anymore to them; neither did Charlie. He flew over and landed on Lahar's shoulder.

"Come on." He said.

Lahar nodded and quickly excused himself. Wendy was the first to move, she walked all the way to where he was and just stood there. Slowly, her hands reached for his face and touched his cheeks. She didn't need to bend down to do it this time, actually she had to stretch to reach. His cheeks weren't squishy anymore, she actually felt cheekbones, and his face wasn't hairless either, he had a nice goatee. His eyebrows seemed lower, his hair longer, his face more fuller... a scar right above his left eyebrow. She frowned as she traced the X. All the while the stranger just closed his eyes and craved her touch. She traced every amount of his face and stopped at his eyes, his eyelashes just as long as they were before.

"Look at me." She whispered.

He opened his eyes and stared. She went for his hair and pushed his bangs out of the way, seeing the small memory of her little-

"Doranbolt."

Doranbolt took a deep breath and leaned his forehead against her own.

"Wendy."

There were so many words to be said, so many questions, so many answers. So many things that needed to be done at this moment! So many that words could not express them, actions could only begin to comprehend them! Out of everything though, Wendy just took a deep breath and sighed out.

"I love you. I'm sorry it took so long, but I love you." She told him.

"Wendy, I've loved you since the first time we talked."

Things would get settled. Everything would be asked, given answers. They would rewind the past seven years and figure their lives out now. Wendy would return to Magnolia with Doranbolt for a while to make amends with Fairy Tail. Doranbolt wouldn't completely quit the Council so he could still be connected with Wendy. The two of them would remain with each other for the rest of their lives. They would work through their separation until something made them chose. They had time to do things, fix things, reconnect, actually experience being in love other than the short, bittersweet confessions they had.

For now though, Doranbolt just kissed the living daylights out of Wendy.

And she had no complaints at all.

* * *

They sat together in the snow, in reverse positions than where they sat in the southern mountains. She sat between his legs, leaned up against him as they stared up at the lights. His arms held her securely as his chin rested on her shoulder, staring at her.

"I kept our promise." She whispered to him.

"You did, they were purple. I was sort of hoping for blue or brown." Doranbolt told her.

Wendy shook her head as she giggled lightly, "brown lights? Now that's not beautiful."

Doranbolt stared at her, into her brown eyes.

"They're very beautiful." He said cuffing her cheek.

Wendy leaned in and closed her eyes, Doranbolt did nothing though.

"Open them." He whispered.

She did and he saw the purple lights flicker in his eyes, lighting them up. He smiled lightly and finally kissed her.

"There wouldn't happen to be Eastern and Western lights, would they?" Doranbolt asked when they parted.

"Aw Kid, I love you awful." She giggled.

"I resent that seeing as how I'm a year older than you."

"Not true!"

"Physically then."

"Still not true! I remember you saying you were almost 16 meaning you were 15."

"14." Doranbolt coughed but she didn't hear it.

"And I was 22 so that's seven years difference. Then seven years passed so that makes us both 22 years old, physically."

"When's your birthday?"

"April."

"Mine is in March, I win."

"I miss you when you were cute and adorable and easy to pick on." Wendy pouted.

"Well I don't miss you because you're exactly the same." He chuckled.

Wendy rolled her eyes and teleported away from him, coming back a second later with her hands full.

"For old times sake?" She asked holding out a juice box.

Doranbolt smiled fondly as he took it from her.

"I actually started drinking milk when you left."

"Aw, no wonder you grew up so much. Well then, cheers." Wendy said stabbing her straw through the box.

"Cheers." Doranbolt said calmly, tapping the boxes together.


End file.
